The Shadowhunters
by postage-pebbles
Summary: After Jocelyn and Valentine divorced when Clary was 2 and Jon was 3, they never saw each other again. But when Clary's father dies, what will happen when the two siblings meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jace Pov

"Guys, can we please go to the concert at Pandemonium tonight? Please?" Izzy practically screams in our faces.

"Izzy, what's so important ab's a out this band that you want to go to their concert?" I say with a dramatic sigh. There's this new band named the Shadowhunters and she has been OBSESSING over them for the past few weeks. Jon, Jordan, and I don't even know the names of the people in the band. Alec only knows because Magnus won't stop talking about them, just like Isabelle.

"Well,for one thing, all the people in the band are extremely hot, even the lead singer, who's also the lead guitarist, is hot and she's a redhead. We all know I despise redheads, so that's saying something."

"What are their names Iz, then we can at least know a little bit about them before we go," Jon replies.

"SO WE'RE GOING!?" Izzy screeches.

"Yes, Izzy we're going," Jon says with a blank look on his face like he is bored to death, "now what are their names?"

" Well the drummer's name is Simon, and the bass players are Maia and Tessa, and Will plays keyboard. the lead guitarist and singer is ,and their manager is Jem, I think?" While she ponders this Jon's face had paled at the mention of the girl's, Clary's, name.

"Izzy," he says slowly," is Clary's full name Clarissa?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's her last name?"

"Morgenstern. Jon are you okay, you're scaring us? Jon What's wrong?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern is my sister's name. My father got custody of her after the divorce. She was two. She has red hair like my mom."

"Oh, shit," I say, staring at the wall.

"Oh, shit's right," Izzy says weakly.

"The thing is,she was raised by my dad, but he died last week. She's coming to live with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey everyone, what's up. So I got a few follows and a few favorites for the last chapter, so thanks! If there is anything in particular you want to read about, a certain character you want in the story, or a person's POV, add it to a review. Read on people!**

Clary Pov

Sitting at the morgue with Simon wasn't the hardest thing I had ever done. Meeting my new family, who was technically my old family as well, was going to be way harder than anything I had ever done.

"Simon, what if they hate me? No, what if they hate the band and make me quit? I can't live without you guys! You are my family, I'll die without you, Si!" I scream in his face. I'm so worried that they will make me quit the band. I hope that they won't, though. The band is my life, my heart, my soul, my friends, no, my family. The Shadowhunters are the only family I have left.

 _No Clary,_ I scold myself, _you have a brother and a mother._ Speaking of my new family I need to meet them at noon, at a restaurant called Taki's, for the first time in 15 years. Oh shit.

"Rissa, we need to go it's 11:45 we need to meet your family-" Si says, but I cut him off.

"They are not my family Si. The band has been, is, and will always be my family."

"They are your family more than I am, Rissa. You just refuse to accept it." He's right and I know it. Yet they are the only ones who had always been there for me. My father was never a very loving person. When I was sick he wouldn't even try to nurse me back to health, that responsibility went to Tessa. Dad was too focused on nursing the drink, not his child.

"Si, you know I love you right," he nodded, "and I know that you love me, but frankly sometimes your bluntness hurts. Now,off to Taki's," I say in my best superhero impression.

 **-Time Skip to Taki's-**

We had just entered Taki's and we were still early, even with stopping to sign autographs for fans. My family wasn't here yet so we made our way to a booth.

"Si, I'm scared. What if they hate me?"

"Who could hate you, Clare-Bear." The nickname earned him a punch, albeit a weak one, on the shoulder.

Then a large group of people walked in, 7 people in all. One looked like my Dad, one like an older version of me, one tall girl with raven hair, a boy who looked similar to her, a boy who looked a lot like Maia, a very sparkly Asian man, and a boy who was literally golden everywhere. They looked around for a minute, until they saw Simon and I.

Then the tall girl and the glittery Asian squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Why hello people of the internet, thanks for all the favorites and follows. I still haven't gotten any reviews, all are welcome (criticism too) Later, Haters (jk, my friends think I need to work on my people skills o_O)**

Clary Pov

"The sheer volume of the squeal was enough to make a normal person want to cover their ears, but I felt no such need. Having practically lived with Jem for my entire life, I could handle such horrific sounds. Let's just say that he is a horrible singer who likes to sing in the shower.

But the sound attracted the attention of the other diners in the restaurant most of which were teenagers who had just gotten out of school. When they saw Simon and I, we were stampeded by screaming children.

Oh, Simon. We are so dead!" It took ten minutes to and four employees to get the kids off of us. But then they were all wanting autographs. I took one look at Si, and we both knew what we needed to do.

"I stood on the table and told the crowd to make a path to the stage in the corner of the room. Simon and I quickly asked the manager for permission to use the stage. He said yes, of course, I mean who would say no to two international superstars.

When we got to the stage I mouthed "One minute" to the people who we were here to meet. They nodded their understanding. Then Simon, talking into the mic, addressed the crowd. Hey guys, as I'm sure you've all figured out now I'm Simon Lewis and this is Clary Morgenstern, from The Shadowhunters-."

"Correction Si, my last name is now Fray, am I right?" looking to my mom for confirmation. She nodded with tears brimming her eyes. I sent her a kind smile in return.

"Well, back to what I was saying before", Simon continued, "We are part of the Shadowhunters, and normally we would love to get you all autographs, but we need to meet some people soon, so we are singing instead."

"We aren't doing one of our songs since Simon doesn't have his guitar, but we're doing "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, hopefully you all like it so here we go," then the prerecorded music starts up.

( **Both is bold** , _Clary is Italic_ , and Simon is regular) **  
**  
Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

 _Return of the Mack, get up!_  
 _What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
 _Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
 _Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me._  
 _Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
 _Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy_  
 _Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
 _And we did it our way._  
 _Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
 _And yet I'm on..._  
 _Let that stage light go and shine on down,_  
 _Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
 _Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
 _But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
 _Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_  
 _Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_  
 _Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

 **Labels out here,**  
 **Now they can't tell me nothing**  
 **We give that to the people,**  
 **Spread it across the country**  
 **Labels out here,**  
 **Now they can't tell me nothing**  
 **We give it to the people,**  
 **Spread it across the country**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**  
 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**  
 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**  
 **Can we go back, this is the moment**  
 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**  
 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 _Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._  
 _I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
 _But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you_  
 _Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
 _And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
 _Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_  
 _Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
 _Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne._  
 _That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like_  
 _"Raise those hands, this is our party_  
 _We came here to live life like nobody was watching"_  
 _I got my city right behind me_  
 _If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility then we keep marching ourselves_

 _Can we go back, this is the moment_  
 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_  
 _Can we go back, this is the moment_  
 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
 _Like the ceiling can't hold us_

And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up

Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh  
Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na _(aha)_  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na _(that's right, feels good)_  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na _(it's alright)_  
 _(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more...

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello my peeps! Peeps is such a weird word. But anyways should the concert at Pandemonium be next chapter or later. Send in an opinion with a review! :o**

Jon Pov

Wow! After Simon and Clary sang, the roar of the crowd was deafening, even though there were only like 30 people in the restaurant. Izzy and Magnus made up most of the noise. Then when Clary and Simon had to leave the stage, the crowd quieted to just the normal sounds of Taki's. My sister- still getting used to thinking that- and her friend slowly picked their way through the crowd towards our group. When they got there they stared at Jordan.

"No way!" Clary squealed, "You're the guy that Maia showed us pictures of! Are you dating Maia?"

Jordan looked around awkwardly before nodding.

"Well," Clary and Simon both said, "Now we are obligated to tell you that if you hurt her-"

"I will kill you," Clary said just as Simon said, "Clary will kill you."

That was the final straw before me and my friends started cracking up, but clary and Simon were still completely serious.

"We're serious. Clary will demolish you. You should have seen what happened to the bodybuilder guy who felt her up, or tried to at least, at a concert. He was on the floor crying," at this point we were all kind of scared of Clary. "Hell hath no fury like an angry Clary!"

"Really Si, have you seen an angry Maia, or even an angry Tess yet? And what happens when we all band together?" Clary tells a fearful looking Simon.

"The guys better cover their balls?" Simon says as a question.

"Good boy"

Okay, now I was afraid of Clary. All the guys were. Except Magnus. He and Izzy then began to openly hug Clary.

"People, you're squishing my sister," I gently pry them off. She looks up at me with an odd expressionin her eyes.

"You look so much like him."

"Who?"

"Dad. The emotionless bastard who raised me."

Shit. She had daddy problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello fan-people! Just a random question: Anybody else excited for the new season of Pretty Little Liars. Well, back to the story… please review!**

Jon Pov

"So, do you have problems with your dad?" Jace, being the idiot he is, just blurted out.

Simon was standing behind Clary, who was facing Jace. He was frantically waving his hands around try to signal Jace to stop. Clary turned a cold gaze onto Jace.

"What did you just say? You dyed blonde wannabe Goth asshole, you better run while you can if you don't want to be castrated with a spoon, turd blossom," Clary stated with her hands clenched in fists, "Do you like your face pretty boy? Cause when I'm done with it you won't be so happy with it."

Jace slowly began to back away from my fuming sister. She went up close to him, stood on her toes, and whispered something in his ear. He paled and then slowly nodded before Clary backed away and turned to Jordan.

"So how are you and Wolfey?" She asked him.

"Who?" Jordan asked, bewildered.

"Maia, she went through this weird obsession with wolves, so we call her Wolfey."

"Okay… We're good. Though she won't let me come to any of your gigs."

"She's always gotten the worst of the hate in the gossip magazines, so I think she's just afraid"

"Maybe."

After that Clary turned to me. "Where's Jocel- Mom?"

She had to leave early for an art show. But she says hi, and told me to tell you that she'll see you tonight."

"Mom's an artist?"

"Yeah, why"

"Clary's an artist too," Simon chimed in before Clary elbowed him.

"Si, don't tell them that!" she exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"After people find out, they want to see stuff. Remember Sebastian?"

"Oh, shit, how could I forget? Sorry Clare-Bear."

"Clare –Bear?" I ask, with a smirk on my face.

"Don't call her that if you value your life, just so you know," Simon says **(A/N hahahaha)**.

"Noted. I was wondering Clary, even though you just complained about this, could we see some sketches?" I ask timidly.

"Ummm… I guess"


End file.
